fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC9 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 9: Trouble at the Borromeo Hot Spring! Capture the Pervert Kappa! Narrator: (Located in Kyoto, the Borromeo family have held a hot spring called the "Borromeo Hot Spring", where Romeo and Juliet work for the daughter of the two owners, Hermione. This hot spring is very famous for very natural springs with a warm waterfall and a large free space and Japanese macaques... However, a mysterious youkai called a Kappa comes to make its sudden appearance in the Borromeo Hot Spring.) The story begins with a mysterious youkai who looks like a turtle and a frog with a bald head covered with hair, it's called the Kappa. He was introduced at the Borromeo Hot Spring discreetly unbeknownst to Hermione's parents, where he prepared the pranks as he hided the brushes while a star appears next of his left eye. Meanwhile inside of the Borromeo Hot Spring, the ryokan-type inn. Hermione opened the shoji door and they entered inside of the ryokan inn. Tybalt: *yawn* I'm exhausted. Hermione: You're right, a good relaxation would do us good. Rosette: Once again, the mission of captured a youkai exhausts me. They met with Cordelia, Emilia, Regan, Francisco, Curio, Conrad, Antonio and Satella. Satella: Hi, get you well! Hermione: Miss Satella? Everyone? You coming for a relaxing into the onsen? Emilia: Yup! We come into the prestigious Borromeo Hot Spring for that night as it's weekend! I feel it's going to be great! Yeeooow, that's so amazing! Gone are the remedial classes this Saturday in high school! Conrad: The onsen baths are even good for the old ones, and even for my poor back. Tybalt: Don't forget to wear yukata, because we're inside a inn. Satella: Hey, Rosette, Juliet, you must to washing your school uniforms, and you are covered with mud, I find it really disgusting! She frowned and the angry veins appears on Rosette's head. Rosette: Hey! It's not my fault! It's because of Juliet! She messed up my uniform and I had remedial classes! She frowned and the angry veins appears on Juliet's head. Juliet: What?! It's your fault if my school uniform is dirty! You're always fighting! Both girls are glared angrily and quarreled once again, Hermione holds Juliet by her wolf tail while Satella holds Rosette's hair and ordered to stop fighting. Hermione: You're going to stop arguing like 10-year-old kids?! We are in an inn, or I send you out you both! Juliet: I'll kill you, blondie! Rosette: You provoke me, right? Conrad grabbed their heads and and bang their skulls against each other to calm them down. Both girls felt the pain from their heads and have bumps above. Juliet and Rosette: Oooww that's hurts! Chrno: Rosette. Conrad: It should calm them down... Everyone entered in the respective locker rooms, the women into the women's locker room and the men into men's locker room, except Chrno and Antonio actually paying for that night. Chrno: 10 places of accommodation for this weekend, thank you... Unknowingly, Antonio placed a paper with a kanji meaning "Men" on the red curtain to replaced from the kanji "Women" written on it, and another paper with a kanji meaning "Women" on the blue curtain to replaced from the kanji "Men" written on it. Antonio: He he, just a little prank would make fun, If he wants to watched the babes who bathe... He entered into the men's locker room (with the blue curtain), Chrno had finished paying, he entered mistakenly the locker room because Antonio make a prank. Chrno has removed his clothes and put them into the bamboo basket and wrap his hip with his towel, and he goes towards the cubicles. Unknowingly, a Kappa came to grab something into the bamboo baskets. Kappa: He he he he, pretty girls panties will be mine and they smelled very good... Meanwhile, Chrno's hip is wrapped with a towel, he gets into the japanese shower cubicles. Chrno: Pfeew, a good shower would do me good and so a hot bath to relax... Rosette and Juliet are laughing, they are sit and washed with soap foam and pour their bodies the water with the bamboo bucket, the neckline of the breasts are shown. Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentor. Koumori: Be careful, Chrno would better not met the girls in the shower cubicles of the girls. For spying the naked girls, will be considered as a depraved act. In general, men spied women in hot springs. He leaves from the screen. Rosette: Ha hahaha haha, I hope there was not a pervert who looked at us naked, not even Chrno or the Elder who was looking at my breasts. Juliet: No you kidding? Chrno would never do that. You know about the Kappa? A yokai that has a bad reputation. Rosette: Ah, a ugly youkai? Unknowingly, Chrno watched at them and blushed. Chrno: Uuuh, I believed that I am in the men's locker room! Instead, I am into the women's cubicles, I have the wrong locker room! Juliet: Huh, I hear a voice, it's... Ah?! Rosette and Juliet turned their heads to Chrno with widened eyes, and after the silent moment. Juliet and Rosette: Kyaaaaaaaah!!! Chrno: Aaaaaaaahhh!!! She blushed with shame hid her chest and naked body with her towel. Juliet: Chrno! What the hell are you doing in the women's baths?! Chrno: Aaah I'm sorry, I'm deceiving from cubicles, I gotta get out of here...! Rosette throw on Chrno's nose her bamboo bucket. Chrno: Ow! They thrown the bath objects to him angrily. Rosette: Leave now from the women's cubicles! You perverted devil! Juliet: Go away, Chrno!! Chrno: Waaaah sorry sorry sorry! He run away and leaves from the women's cubicles, he quickly enters the girls' locker room. Chrno: Ow! He was bumped against the Kappa who have just stealing the women underwear from each bamboo baskets, and these underwear scattered on the ground, and panties falls on Chrno's head which surprised him. Chrno: What that? This youkai? A Kappa? Kappa: Aaaaah the underwear! He... He saw me! The Kappa hurry to take the rest of underwear and put into the bag. Chrno: You did not get that way! You Pervert Kappa! He has just in time to photographed the Kappa with the Summoning Smartphone belonged to Juliet, before the Kappa run away with the stolen underwear. Chrno: Hey come back here right now! He tries to pursue him but the Kappa disappears quickly, Chrno get out from the women's locker room. Chrno: Where is that damn Kappa? Huh? He discovered both curtains with two papers for each curtain removed the two collage papers from the two curtains. Chrno: Wait, someone had stuck two papers to make a prank! Antonio who is hidden behind the shoji door from the men's locker room. Antonio: Hahahaha! It's a good one there! Chrno: Damned brat! How could you dare do something so depraved! Come back!! He pursued him and gets into the men's locker room, Antonio run away quickly. Meanwhile at the women's onsen bath, at outside, women are dived on hot water and cleavage of their breasts are shown, Satella is very relaxed after diving in hot water, she put her little towel with cold water on her head to maintain temperature because otherwise she may be fainted because of the intense heat. Satella: It's so hot with intense heat. I like the famous Borromeo Hot Spring for the natural onsen, and Hermione's parents are very rich for that. Azmaria: Hmm Satella, Hermione is your best childhood friend? I know about her? Are you close to her since then? Satella: Hermione? Yeah she's my childhood friend, and we are more closer. *Flashback 10 years ago* During the excursion to Pompeii, Young Hermione read the book as she turns the page of the book, she studied about the destruction of the villa, she examine inside of the ruined bakery. Young Hermione: ...Pompeii is engulfed under a thick layer of eruptive materials and some ashes. In Herculaneum, deposits of eruptive materials reach more than 20 m. The inhabitants who had not fled were killed as a result of the collapse of their houses under the weight of the pumice stones or asphyxiated by the fiery clouds. The exact date of the eruption is August 24, 79 AD. Young Esther: Hey hey hey, there is someone inside of the ruined bakery! Seriously? She's alone! Young Hermione turns her head towards the three young kids. Young Satella: She's one of our classmates, but she's more younger than us and a second-grade elementary student, and moreover it's the daughter of a wealthy nobleman, we should say hello! The three girls are coming and entered into the ruined bakery. Young Sei: Hmm, hello! Behind of her two childhood friends, Young Satella comes near towards Young Hermione. Young Satella: Are you called Hermione De Borromeo? My name is Satella Harvenheit! Nice to meet you! Young Hermione: *nodded kindly* Hmm, nice to meet you... What do you want from me? Satella: *as voiceovers* (I knew her since 10 years ago, during the summer camp at Pompeii from Italia with my two best friends, Esther Blanchett and Sei. But Hermione has only 6 years old and she's more younger than us. Me, Esther and Sei, we have only 9 years old when we are children.) Later in the ruined theater, Young Sei and Young Satella are played as the gladiators with the wooden swords and the wooden shields and pretend to fight like warriors, while Young Hermione and Young Esther are attended this play. Young Sei: On the attack! She defends herself with her wooden sword. Young Satella: I'll win! She broken Sei's wooden sword with hers and pointed at Young Sei with it. Young Sei: That's good, you win, I surrender! Young Hermione and Young Esther are applauded from the play. Then they travel throughout Pompeii and study themselves such as temples and the ruined houses. Satella: *as voiceovers* (We have not walked together like sisters, and we are very close to one another. I remember that Hermione is afraid from cats.) Young Esther picked up a cat happily. Young Esther: Hey look what I pick up, a cat! And there are more mice here. She quickly runs away when Young Esther has picked up the cat. Young Hermione: Eeeeeek!! A cat? I hates cats! Young Esther: Hahahhaha! Satella: *as voiceovers* (After that, during the following holidays, Hermione, Esther and Sei spent the summer time in my house with me and we played together.) *End of the flashback* Hermione: Hahahaha, Miss Satella, don't talking about with mice! You knew that I hate mice and I'm crying with panic. Azmaria: It's a nice story of friendship. Cordelia had noticed the strange tattoo on Hermione's back which look like a red phoenix, and the blue dragon on Azmaria's left shoulder. Cordelia: A red phoenix and a blue dragon? Wait, these tattoos are supposed be prohibited at hot springs. Azmaria: Why? Cordelia: Because of these yakuzas who have often wearing tattoos, and it's forbidden in hot springs. Hermione: Miss Cordelia, what you see are not ordinary tattoos, me and Lady Azmaria, we have these birthmarks after we are born. We are the Shikigami-Fairies, me and Lady Azmaria, we are reincarnated, our true forms are sealed into human forms. It's true that normally no one has the right to enter into the onsen if they have had the tattoos, but this did not happen to me and Lady Azmaria. Juliet noticed that Emilia (with dizzy eyes) fainted aboard the onsen bath because of the heat of hot springs. Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentor. Koumori: Please note there will be Fanservice in this scene! He leaves from the screen. Juliet: Hey, Emilia, are you okay? Emilia: Oh damn, the heat is so intense... I will never get used to hot springs. Meanwhile at the men's onsen bath, men are very relexed in hot water and being quiet. Antonio has suddenly looked discreetly as he climbed on a ladder for watching the girls on the other side of the onsen bath, which noticed Conrad and Chrno. Antonio: Come see, we can watch the girls who are bathing! Conrad: Hey! He grabs his grandson's ear angrily while the angry veins are appeared from his head. Antonio: Oow!! Conrad: Are not you ashamed to watch girls who bathe quietly?! Especially not at your age! You little pervert brat! Chrno: It's your fault after all, for accusing me of voyeurism. But a Japanese monkey looks also at women who bathes by climbing a ladder. Chrno: Oaaaaaah a monkey! He tried to catch the monkey by climbing a ladder, but it jumped to escape from him. Chrno: Get back here, you stupid monkey! Aah...! He find himself noticed by women who looks him with widened expression, and looked accidentally Rosette's breasts, Chrno's face is blushed and he has nosebleed with a comic effect. The anger veins appears on Rosette's head and she frowned angrily. Emilia: Eeeeeeeek! Cordelia: Help, there a peeping tom! Rosette: Chrno... You... She throw her bamboo bucket at Chrno's nose while his blood gushed from his nose. Chrno: Oow! He fell into the water in front of the men. Chrno: Waaaaaahhh!! Rosette: Chrno, you pervert!!! Are you watched us naked again?! Hermione: Get out! Sicko! You're gonna pay for it when I'm gonna get you! Tybalt: Phew, what a jerk this guy, I swear. Guys who watch the girls naked, I don't like it. Romeo: *sweatdropped* (Chrno is just so stupid and he put us shame. The first thing that is already a pervert who looks at the breasts of my girlfriend and furthermore, he's a sex maniac.) Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentor. Koumori: I kindly warned you. He leaves from the screen. Later at the women's locker room. Satella: Aargh damn, really desperate with Chrno, he dare to look us into the girls bath with a vicious glance. Hermione: Huh? But, where is my underwear? She examines her bamboo basket to check this. Juliet: Hey, what wrong Hermione? Hermione: My underwear, they are missing! Juliet: What? She examined Hermione's bamboo basket, she was shocked. Juliet: But what is... Ooh! Then she examined her own bamboo basket with clothes inside. Juliet: It can't be! Ah, my nightie and panties are missing too! But how is happened?! The remaining women noticed that their underwear were also missing from their bamboo baskets. Regan: What, my underwear are... Satella: No, It's impossible. Azmaria: Aaaaaah what's going on! Cordelia and Emilia are shocked after they looked inside their bamboo baskets, then they glared each one other. Cordelia and Emilia: Our underwear are missing! She had her hands placed on her head and tears poured on her face with a comical way. Hermione: Aaaaaaahhh our underwear were stolen! This no way to walked without underwear! There will be all the perverts who will look under our dresses! She showed a underpants to Hermione. Juliet: There are underpants if you want, you walk without problem. She throws it from Juliet's hand quickly, the anger veins appears on Hermione's head and she frowned with a anger glare into a comical way. Hermione: Are you crazy of asked to wear the male underpants, It's no way to wear it! Juliet: I mean you have to do it instead of whining! You want to get busted for molestation?! Hermione: No way! Rosette: Wait, it's Chrno who has stolen our underwear since earlier where he gets into the women's shower cubicles! Satella: Chrno had to... She puts quickly her blue nun clothes and leaves quickly from the women's locker room. Rosette: Aaargh that damned Chrnooo!!! Azmaria: Rosette! Juliet: Waaaaah! Cordelia: Hey what's going on, Juliet? Why do you scream like that? When Juliet had consulted her Summoning Smartphone with widened eyes and gaped mouth, she discovered there was a photo represented the Kappa who has stolen their underwear, in which Chrno had taken pictures of him before fleeing. Juliet: What is, that...? It was a Ka... A Ka... A Kappa?! Cordelia: What, a Kappa? Meanwhile at the men's locker room, where men get dressed. Chrno: Damn I swear, all because of this damn monkey if the girls treat me like a depraved pervert. At first, it's Antonio had make a prank on me, I'm falling into a girls shower cabin and then end up with a Kappa. Romeo: You forget you're a pervert, and you look at the naked girls with a depraved pervert face! Chrno: Don't make fun on me! Rosette: Chrnooooo!!! She rushed suddenly to them and grabs him. Rosette: You stole our underwear in the women locker room?! And answer when I speak to you, eh! Chrno: But I did not do anything! I'm not the thief who stolen your underwear! It's a Kappa who had stolen these underwear! Rosette: Admit it's you the thief! Juliet: Rosette, wait! It's actually a Kappa who stole our underwear! She showed a picture of a kappa from her Summoning Smartphone. Rosette: What?! A Kappa who will have to steal our underwear! Conrad: A Kappa? Chrno: See, what I said is true! Antonio: Wait, it's actually a pervert who is dressing up as a Kappa! Only the old ones will do that! Conrad: I who thought that the Kappa is very polite, even if it likes to play bad tricks, many of their tricks are to break into the villages to steal food, and look under the skirts of women and steal their souls by their buttocks... But why the Kappas have stolen the girls underwear? Suddenly, the voice of Cordelia is hear. Cordelia: He's there! And he carried our underwear in a bag! Catch the depraved Kappa! Emilia: What? A Kappa! Regan: Captured this damned Kappa now! He had stolen their underwear! Francisco: We must help them now! Curio: It smells like a rumble! Meanwhile with the girls and the Kappa who wore a bag with the stolen underwear, the Kappa tries to run away from the Borromeo Hot Spring and escaped from the girls while they pursued the Kappa. Kappa: H hi hi hi! Cordelia: Where you going, pervert Kappa! Come back here right away! Emilia: If you ruin our underwear, you lose not only a finger! The ghostly flames are appeared around of Cordelia, then she transformed into a full Kitsune, Cordelia look like as a spiritual fox with a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, she wear also a fox mask that hide her face. Emilia: Can you change? It's awesome! This is the nature of the yokai! Cordelia tried to fired her ghotsly flames but the Kappa jumped and avoid from the ghostly flames. As Hermione wore the kunoichi outfit with her purple scraf, she jumps each roofs and runs faster than the Kappa. Hermione: Where you go like that, damned yokai! Then she throws kunais. Hermione: You could not escape me! But the Kappa dodged from kunais, then Hermione jumped in front of the Kappa. Hermione: I hold you, you stupid Kappa! But he dodged from her by jumped. Hermione: What! Emilia: Look out! Hermione: Aaahhh! She was bumping against Emilia and fell on the ground. Cordelia: Raaaah! Come back here! She tries to catched the Kappa, but he run quickly. Juliet, Rosette and other men followed them and trying to catch the Kappa, but they were too far away. Juliet: Must catch him fast! We're way too far! Rosette: Seiryu! Seiryu: Okay! She comes to joined them, Juliet, Rosette, Romeo, Tybalt and Chrno are riding on Seiryu's back. Seiryu flies and rushed in hope to pursued the Kappa. Francisco: Curio, we have to transform ourselves too! Curio: Okay! They are transformed into respectively the full Kitsune and the full Tanuki, they are run faster. Francisco look like as a spiritual fox with a rope in the shape of a knot around of his tail with a big gold bell attached on it and a fox mask behind of his head. Curio look like as a Japanese raccoon dog with a leaf on his head and a Japanese bottle on his back. Conrad and Antonio are riding on Francisco's back. Seiryu: We're almost~ Haru! Rosette: Good job, Seiryu! She tried to catched the Kappa, but he jumped and run away from them, then Francisco and Curio are trying to captured him. But he avoid and run away from them, they are banged against each other. Curio: Hey look out, idiot! Francisco: To whom the fault! Cordelia and Hermione are run faster while some of them are exhausted. Emilia: *panted* *panted* Hey wait for me! Cordelia: You're not running fast enough! Go up! Regan and Emilia are riding on Cordelia's back as she was a full Kitsune. Juliet: Wait, I can help you! Ah roooooo! The wolf pack appeared to help them after have heared Juliet's howl. Juliet: Pursue the Kappa! The wolf pack run faster. Juliet: Followed them, Seiryu! Seiryu: Alright! She flies more faster with the wolf pack. Returned with the Kappa and girls, he finds himself in a dead end. Kappa: A dead end? He turns back and was surrounded by angry girls who are panted and exausted while Hermione came down from Cordelia's back. Cordelia: You would not escape us this time! Damned Kappa! Kappa: Damn! The Kappa tries to climb but he gets caught up by the wolf pack. Juliet: Where you go! She and catched the Kappa, he turns back and looked at Juliet who is angry as the anger veins appears on her right cheek. Juliet: Shame on you for stealing the girls underwear! The Kappa pushed her away and jumped over the girls, and touched Hermione's buttocks which panicked them. Hermione: Eeeek! All: Kyaaaaa! Cordelia: Waaaaah the Kappa can stolen her soul if he touched the buttocks! Juliet: You pervert! How could you dare to pat my friend's ass?! It's sexual harassment! Yaaaaah! She tries to kicked the kappa, but the Kappa dodged from her kick which has accidentally kicked on Hermione's buttocks. Hermione: Aaaaaaaahhh! She turned towards Juliet angrily with the anger veins on her head, she had her hands placed on her buttocks. Hermione: You jerk! It was the second time you had kicking my ass, you dumbass! Rosette: Catched this Kappa! They are trying to catch the Kappa, but he avoid them and tried to run away again. Suddenly a male voice was heard, it's Koumori. Koumori: There is a problem it seems! I'll help you! Rosette: Koumori! Fortunately, Koumori comes to rescues and he transformed into a capture net. Rosette take Koumori as a capture net. Rosette: It's time to finish with this stupid Kappa! She thown the capture net and manages to capture the Kappa. The Kappa is surrounded by them who are angry and wolves growled him. Juliet: We hold you, stupid Kappa! First you entered the women locker room, and then you took our underwear and accused Chrno for being a pervert! Rosette: You crime spree is over! Juliet: This time you could not escape! But when Juliet grabs the kappa's head, Aion appears suddenly in front of them. Aion: Well, it looks like you're hunting for yokai? Let me play with you, too. They turned towards Aion and gasped. Rosette: Aion! He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Aion: Wakes up, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Kappa. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Aion: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 37 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 36 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Aion: Come on, Ayakashi! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Juliet: Get out of here, quick! Rosette: Save yourself! They obey and run, except Romeo, Chrno, Tybalt, Hermione, Seiryu, and thus the captured Kappa.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Transcripts